The Beauty? and the Sexual Beast
by fruitbasketrocks
Summary: Serena was cursed to become a beast... no, not ur average scary one... Something worse... to become horny forever? Can her true love come to save her while trying to save himself too? sorta hentai, so if u cant handle... don't read.


Disclaimer: Don't own SM.

A/N: I got a crazy idea so I had to write it, Serena isn't really acting like herself in this… but oh well…

Sometime in the 1800's at an old French town…

Serena let out a timid sigh as she looked around for her brother, she spotted a head of amber locks and quickly went to his side. She let out a whimper of worry and fear as she sat next to him.

"Andrew, I'm never going to get this… even with all the practices… I'll never be able to do it. I don't want to be a prostitute, men are gross." She finished with a stubborn frown.

"I give up, I can't help you anymore… You're hopeless; you know what mother is always saying-" Andrew started.

"Yeah, yeah… our family has this weird curse that if you don't lose your virginity by the age of 19 you're cursed to be some kind of beast thing." She finished for him.

"And prostitution it the perfect choice, you get rid the virginity thing and you can get money for mother's medical bill." Andrew said pleadingly. 'Easy for you to say, you stupid playboy who lost his virginity at the age of 16, and who's always horny.' She thought angrily as she glared at him.

"Wow, what a brotherly remark to give to his little sister, 'Prostitute for money, lose your virginity.' What kind of out of whack family is this? Why are we cursed again?" she asked with bitterness.

"Serena… as your big brother I don't want you to go through with this, but you know it's because some damn witch that cursed our family into doing this nasty thing…" he said as he yawned.

"I'm tired, and I'm really worried about you Ser, tomorrow you turn 19 and if don't screw somebody by today then your cursed to be this beast thing, but no pressure," he added with a lazy smile before walking away. 'Andrew never did really care about me, I can turn into a worm for all he cares,' she thought as she felt tears threatening to fall. She sighed, 'Maybe being a beast won't be so bad, then I won't have to marry the first interested thing with a stick between his legs,' she scrunched up her face at the thought, 'Ewww…' She looked around the bar, everyone was so drunk, ugly, fat, or old. 'Why me?' she thought with a groan. She didn't care anymore, she was going to bed and wake up as a beast for all she cares. She nodded with a satisfied nod. 'What could be worse than having to screw somebody?'

Next morning…

Serena woke up with and stretched her pale, silky arms. She gasped as she looked at her arms and quickly dashed to the mirror. 'No hair all over body, no sharp teeth, no claws,' she checked her body. She wasn't a beast! Beast my ass, what kind of beast looks this gorgeous, she asked herself with a giggle. She was about to go to the bathroom when she felt an unrecognizable feeling shoot up her body. 'Holy crap,' she yelped in surprise as she collapsed onto the bed. She felt her skin turning a little flushed and her nipples going erect, she blushed when she felt moisture in between her legs. She screamed in recognition, these were the symptoms when a woman was aroused. 'What?' she asked in puzzlement as she felt the urge to have a man plunge into her. She blushed at her own thoughts. When did she start having this much want of sexual pleasures coursing through her body? Her brother rushed in with a look of surprise as she stared as his sister sitting on her bed, her legs sprawled and her cheeks flushed. He blushed in surprise when he actually found himself turning hard at how sexy his sister looked… wait… SISTER! He yelled at himself, scolding himself at having nasty thoughts about his own sister.

"What's wrong Ser? I heard a scream… you're not going to turn into a beast are you?" he asked fear growing in his eyes as Serena got up and started to come to him slowly. 'What's going on? I can't control my own body?' Serena thought with panic as she felt erotic sensations. 'I'm so aroused it hurts!' she screamed in her mind when she saw herself pushing her brother and herself on the bed. Andrew's eyes widened when he saw his sister taking off his shirt and pants. 'This isn't my sister,' he thought as he looked into her blank eyes, 'It's like she's not in control of her own body…' He was about to push her off and tell her to snap out of it when she took off her own clothes and stood before him, her perfect taut body caused his errection to harden even more and he felt petrified at how beautiful she really was.

"Ser… Ser? Um… this is really wrong…" he mumbled, but his mumbles of protest turned to groans of pleasure as she took off his underwear and was playing with his problem.

"God… Holy crap… Serena!" he yelled when she slid him inside of her and started to move. He couldn't take it anymore and he flipped her over and started going wild with pleasure at how tight she was and steadied himself.

"Andrew, go faster now! Faster!" She screamed in agony of having to wait so long. Soon, they both came, surprisingly, Andrew first. They kept going at it for a while, and they pretty much lost count. Andrew felt himself getting exhausted, this was the 5th round and she was demanding more and more.

"Serena… I'm tired…" he said with sleepiness as he got up to put his clothes on. She looked at him angrily.

"Well, if you're not going to satisfy me, I'll go find someone else." She growled as she pulled a loose dress on. Just then, their mother came into the room and started crying at the scene.

"You cursed children. How dare you do this to me… It happened! I warned you Serena that you had to lose your virginity before you turned into the beast!" her mother yelled.

"What are you talking about? I'm no beast?" she questioned her mother angrily.

"You are! The curse is you're cursed to be a beast that's never satisfied, you will be aroused 24/7 for the rest of your life. You're cursed to live like that forever… that is until…" her mother pondered for a moment.

"Tell me mother! I don't want to live like this!" Serena cried.

"You have to lie with your soulmate… there's only one in the whole world and he might not come around till hundreds of years… I'm sorry Serena, but I doubt that's going to happen…" her mother said in pity as she saw Serena break down, still aroused, uncomfortable in sitting down because of her state.

"Get out! All of you Go! Lock me up!" she screamed. Serena was locked up and put in a deserted mansion and no one except the dead Andrew and her mother knew where she was ever again…

205 years later…

The gorgeous man with the boyish smile looked at the stewardess's butt with a smile. 'That's one nice piece of meat.' He thought. He was on his way to Paris, to study abroad… 'Stupid rich parents.' He thought angrily before relaxing in his first class seat. The plane suddenly began to shake, 'What was that?' he thought with panic. The plane started to dive.

"Passengers please remain calm!" the pilot's voice shook with fear. Darien closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. The plane crashed, in the middle of nowhere. 3 hours later, Darien woke up from passing out and gasped, everyone was dead! He looked around nervously before getting out of the disheveled plane. He was in a dark forest, he wandered around carefully, when he saw a light. He thanked god above and went toward the giant building. He felt scared and timid. 'Why does that mansion remind me of the haunted house in the movies?' he asked himself before looking up to the window of the mansion, seeing a glimmer of golden hair. 'What was that?' he asked himself, before approaching the eerie building…

To be Continued…

A/N: hope u liked it! R&R!


End file.
